Technically
by Horses8
Summary: Clary lives with Jace because their parents were dating. Clary is dating Sebastian, but Jace can't resist her... or Seb. Some might see as still wrong. ONE-SHOT, unless it is loved, please review


All rights of characters go to Cassandra Clare

so I want to add some might see this as well wrong

Jace was so glad his dad and step mom had gone away for the weekend. He was tired of

arguing, they aren't even married just have been dating for a long time. He had a "step sister" who was his age. Her name was Clary she was a beautiful redhead with a lot of sass. He was so excited about getting home from work, his day had been shitty and they let him go an hour early.

He walked up the steps to the second floor, he heard his TV on. His door was cracked and he saw Clary laying on his bed. That stopped him dead in his tracks. She was playing video games, laying on her stomach. She had on a white button up shirt he had seen so many times before. He could see her black Lacy bra through, a super short leather skirt, and fishnet leggings.

He could see right up the skirt and holy shit. She had on no underwear, he was starting to feel hot. What he noticed next made his mouth go dry. Between her beautiful ass was a big emerald green gem, that could only mean one thing. Jace started to palm his length through his basketball shorts he changed into after work. Clary started to shift position. The fish net went in between her lower lips making her draw a sharp breath. She started moving so the netting was rubbing across her clit.

Jace took his shirt off and opened the door slowly to not make a sound. She had her eyes closed so she couldn't see him coming but he wanted to surprise her. At the same time Jace put one hand on her neck and one on her lower lips. He leaned down to her ear while her rubbed her wet clit. "Just tell me to stop and I will" he whispered nipping at her ear. She let out a breathy moan. He moved his hand from her neck down her spine slowly. He gripped her ass, he decided the skirt had to go.

Then unzipped it in one motion letting it fall into a long rectangle under her. He pushed two finger in between the netting making her gasp. He grabbed the plug with his free hand and slowly pulled up until the hole had expanded around the biggest part, then he dropped it back in. This made her release a loud moan. He pumped faster with his fingers as he grabbed at the plug again. This time he slowly pulled the whole plug out that was released with an almost silent pop. "Aaawww fuuuckk" she moaned arching her back. Jace was painfully hard. He pushed the plug halfway in and pulling it back quickly looking as the small gap. He really couldn't pick which hole he would take first.

He pushed the plug back in and reached for his night stand. He rolled on the condom and slide his member up and down her entrance. "Please Jace." She moaned "pleeease" Jace pushed into her quickly making her scream. He pounded in her as she screamed and arched her back. She really seemed to like it rough. "Fuck yes" she kept saying with each stroke. He grabbed her copper hair in his hand, bringing her hip closer. She let out a moany scream. He could tell he was hitting her g spot. She started shaking and gasping as she had her release. Jace grunted and smacked her ass "on you hands and knees" he turned to look for his bottle of lube. He kept it for the adventurous girls. He pulled her fishnets down. Her ass was so beautiful he couldn't stop it. He was massaging her ass, almost hypnotized. He popped the plug out. He loved to hear her gasp the way she did just then. He opened the bottle and let the cold liquid drip down onto her ass. She shivered making it run over her faster. Jace circled one finger around the hole. She was biting her lip as she moaned. He pushed in, making her cry out with a gasp. She was so fucking tight around his finger. He slowly built up a rhythm before adding a second finger. It was a little bit uncomfortable for Clary, it felt more amazing than uncomfortable.

She had been working with some toys and was gonna try it with her "boyfriend" later that day. She was arching her back gasping loud. Jace was covering his member in lube to help keep it as comfortable as possible. He didn't know about her experience, he was just a gentleman. He slowly pushed in he was so much bigger than her toys, she held back the tears but oddly enough she liked the dull pain she was feeling. Once she was stretched full to Jace's hilt he let her relax. She began slowly moving along his massive girth. She became incoherent moaning and yelling words he couldn't understand. It became just blissful noise to him. He was coming closer to his release when he felt her clench her walls as she came, sending him over the edge. He pulled back to watch the cum drip from her onto his bed spread. She turned around to face him. "Holy shit, you fit that monster cock in me?" Clary was completely speechless now. Jace gave a sly smile. He noticed the cum running down her legs. "Next time I'll put the plug back in. Maybe you could have it for you dear "boyfriend" or we could us it for round two." Jace kissed her neck. "Oh shit, I need to get ready before he comes" and with that she was gone. Jace knew Seb and Clary were just fuck buddies.

Few days later Jace was home alone so he invited Seb over. They were good friends, had been for a long time. They found some booze and ended up drunk, somehow. Seb was openly bi, which didn't bother Jace at all, he wasn't only bothered that Seb had Clary to himself. Seb sighed "I haven't gotten any good dick in weeks" Jace gave a drunk smile "have some of mine". Seb looked shocked "your straight though, right?" Jace wiggled his eyebrows "I have to experiment, I don't trust anyone else. And your always talking about how amazing it feels when your ass is stuffed." Seb was eggar but also hesitant "are you sure?" "yes I'm sure". Seb moved closer to Jace.

Jace took off his close and layed in the middle of his bed. Seb was looking at him in a different way, in this way he looked so fucking sexy. As soon as his clothes came off he was moving closer to Jace. He kissed Jace's neck, sucking and adding a bit of his teeth, Jace was a moaning mess. Jace put his hands in Seb's hair as Seb worked his way down his chest. Seb took each of Jace's nipples in his mouth. Him and Seb both had a ring on a single nipple. They lost a drunken bet, now bodies pressed together the rings close to contacting each other. Seb was kissing and biting at Jace's hips, looking for approval to proceed. Jace moaned and nodded and the other male went father down.

Seb took him in his mouth and began working. Jace was about to lose it, no girl had ever sucked him like this, ever. Jace's hips bucked and he hit the back of Seb's throat but he didn't gag. "Fuck" Jace was gripping the sheets as tight as he could. Seb released him with a pop. "Want to try anymore?" Seb asked. Jace reached over into his night stand taking out a bottle of lube. "Helps me out when I'm alone" Seb smirked "Not for the kinky bitches?" "I'm telling you what I bought it for, not all the uses I have for it" Jace countered.

Seb took it and opened it putting the gel on his fingers. He rubbed his hand over Jace's entrance, then adding more gel to his hand. He started out slow, with one finger, probing little by little. Seb couldn't wait to get in this ass, he really loved tight "virgin" ass. "Uhh fuck" Jace moaned. Seb knew he liked it, whether he wanted to admit it or not. He added another finger, picking up the pace soon after. Jace was becoming by far the loudest guy he had messed with. Seb was searching for that small piece of tissue, Jace bucked off the bed as he yelled "fuck". Have was seeing stars. "Ready for the next part Jace?" Seb was praying he said he yes. "Just fuck me already" Jace pleaded. Seb smirking, pulled his fingers lose and added gel to his member. He slowly entered Jace. Jace gowned, he liked the slight pain. It felt so good why hasn't he done this before. Seb started out moving slowly, gaining steady speed. Both men soon hit climax and then laid down to rest.

A week later

Clary woke up in her bed alone. She was sad that Seb must have had to go home early. He hated to wake her up because she hasn't been sleeping well since she found out her mom and Jace's dad were going separate ways.

Clary went to get something to eat. Jace's door was cracked, Clary could hear moaning 'ew gross' she thought. She started down the steps. "Fuuuck Sebastian!" She heard a male voice grunt. Clary stopped and went back up the steps to look through the door crack. Then she gasped, she saw Seb fucking Jace into the matress. Seb looked up and saw her standing there. "Come join" he said with a sly smile. Jace looked over at her and blushed. "Why do you think I would want to do that? Clary said. "Oh come on, I know your fucking both of us." Seb smiled as Clary come in the room and closed the door.

She shed her pajamas and climbed onto the bed. Jace kissed her after he came unattached from Seb. "Lay on your back" Jace ordered. Jace started feeling her clit as Seb put his mouth to her boobs. With both of them working she was dripping in minutes. "We want to try something Clare" Jace whispered. She nodded. Jace entered her with one brutal stroke, making her yell out. Jace pulled back to his head. He paused and let Seb enter him from behind. Seb pushed into Jace, moving him into Clary. Seb was driving the strokes and the pace. Jace couldn't handle the double sensations he wasn't going to last long. He reached down and started to rub Clarys clit, hard. Seb was holding on until he could come either with both of them or after. Clarys walls clenched Jace sending him over the edge. They came like dominos,Seb bing last. They each laid beside Clary.

"So how are you going to hide the fact we are fucking your "brother" Seb started making air qoutes. "Don't start with me" Clary countered. "I'm technically not even her brother, our parents never married, they justed dated and we just happen to live in the same house." Jace tried to logically explain his actions. "Maybe we are on a really bad episode of the Fosters or something, didn't that show have something like that." Seb laughed


End file.
